


Winter Birthdays: Christmas Eve

by Valgus



Series: Attack on Volleyball!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Birthday Party, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Eren did set up Kageyama's and Levi's birthday party on Christmas Eve. </p>
<p>Levi tried very hard not to imagine what kind of chaos would happen if Hinata and Kageyama's volleyball freaks of friends had party with his bizarre Survey Corps' members.</p>
<p>He expected a lot of messy drunks- and perhaps the best birthday party ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Birthdays: Christmas Eve

Hinata Shouyou reminded Levi a lot to Eren Jaeger.

The orange-haired boy might be shorter, but the way his eyes sparkled whenever he talked, the way he talked about how he would definitely go as Japan representative for Olympic, and just overall aura, really reminded Levi to Eren.

“Levi-san, how many glass do you think we’d need for tonight?”

“How many of your friends will come?”

“Uh… I might have to sit and write it down. I don’t even remember how many person we had in the volleyball club.”

Levi glared at Hinata Shouyou.

The orange-haired boy made ‘eek!’ sound and Levi wasn’t even blinking at such response. He had scary face. He had always been. He always intimated people. Even Eren still thought Levi made scary face, though Levi was just concentrating in doing laundry, so Hinata’s reaction was just normal for him.

“Just prepare roughly fifty,” Levi sighed, before he continued with his coffee table cleaning.

“Okay!” Hinata quickly smiled and did those little rabbit-like jumps towards the paper glass box.

Eren was picking up the food with Kageyama using Levi’s car. In the beginning, both Hinata and Eren were really enamored by the idea of cooking everything by themselves, but Levi said that he didn’t really want to soil the new apartment with massive cooking. Kageyama reminded Hinata on how tiring and complicated cooking for medium-sized party would be. 

“And more importantly,” Levi said that time. “Can any of you really cook?”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows to Hinata. Hinata looked away. “I-I can make raw egg on rice!”

Eren beamed at Levi, though, “I’m good at peeling potatoes!”

Levi punched Eren on the stomach.

Kageyama and Hinata jolted at the scene, but Eren was laughing before apologizing while Levi calmly returned to his seat.

“This happens all the time,” said Levi coolly.

Eren nodded, returning to his seat like it was normal too—because it was indeed normal for them. “Well, at least you don’t kick my head in boots that I lose teeth again.”

Levi sighed, “You were, like, what… 15? You can grow your teeth again, right?”

Eren pouted, “Levi, you’re just honestly a sadist.”

That scene probably scarred Kageyama and Hinata to life.

Levi had finished cleaning the coffee table. He stood up, flipped the rag he used to clean it and looked for a new one.

He had met and got separated from Eren for twenty times now, each time in different time and place. He remembered every single one of them and still loved Eren just as much. It was a miracle yet a curse that both of them remembered everything, including the bloody days when Titan ruled the earth. 

Levi was now constantly in good mood because he was now living in peaceful, 21st century Japan and he got to be with Eren as much was he wanted. His current concern now was that his relationship with Eren might look a little weird. After all, Levi knew that Kageyama found it hard to believe that Levi would be head over heels for some shitty young brat like Eren.

But despite Eren always being Eren—teenager-like, whether he was fifteen or ninety-five—Levi knew that both of them understood so much more from life, after reincarnating again and again. Eren still took life head on and Levi still admired that part of him, since Levi was still the cynical, clean-freak old man that he always was.

Eren had showed Levi the photo of his birthday cake, the one he picked up now. It was a black forest and it was made so it wasn’t too sweet. While Eren was at it, he showed Kageyama’s birthday cake too. It was also not-sweet black forest. When Levi asked why, Eren said something about athlete’s diet.

When Levi looked at Kageyama and Hinata, he thought about whether Eren and him looked like that from the outside. Sure, they were young and Levi had a feeling that perhaps they didn’t remember the time they had met in previous life, but even though they were always fighting and Kageyama always made scary face while Hinata flailing around somewhere, they always laughed and reconciled in the end. Then there was this time when they talked about volleyball. They looked like different people. They looked like the first Eren who said that he’d slaughter all the Titans.

Levi didn’t say it to Kageyama and Hinata, but he was a hundred percent sure that the odd duo would represent Japan to Olympic in about five years team. After living so long, he could smell success and failure more accurately.

“Hinata, have you done…?”

Levi straightened his back to see that Hinata had stacked the red paper cup into pyramid shape.

“Ta-dah!” Hinata made a weird pose in front of his masterpiece. “I’ve arranged 53 paper cups here! What else?”

Levi sighed and looked around. All they needed to do was wait for the food. His new apartment with Eren was big—he could afford it because after living so long, you could start to pick up how to make extra money and save it for your next life. Swiss Bank was a good factor in this—but imagining this place packed with his always-abnormal acquaintances from the past and dozens more of volleyball-heads like Kageyama and Hinata made Levi shuddered a little.

Levi took off his apron and folded it neatly. “Let’s just sit and wait for the food. You must be tired. Would you like some water?”

Hinata nodded with a force to crack Levi’s coffee table, “Yes, please!”

Levi just realized he had never been alone with Hinata before. Not that he minded. The younger male was fun to be around with and he was super helpful, albeit a little noisy.

“Hinata.”

“Mm?” Hinata lowered the glass from his mouth.

“Do you think Kageyama is scary?”

Hinata laughed so hard his eyes got teary, “I also think fire is hot, Levi-san!”

Levi nodded, unfazed by Hinata’s maniacal laughter. “Which one is scarier, Kageyama or me?”

Hinata froze. “Um… I don’t know. Maybe you? Kageyama is scary all the time. He’s the scariest person in my life—I know, it’s such a weird thing to say about my own boyfriend—but I think you’re scarier. I don’t know whether this has something to do with your job in the police department, but I think you have this vibe of someone who… had killed before.”

Levi raised his eyebrows, intrigued. This kid was good. He might be loud and all over the place, but his sense was sharp and he could analyze situation calmly. Sure enough, Levi had kill before. He had kill Titans, but he killed human too.

He didn’t really want to think about it now in his new apartment, under bright light on Christmas Eve.

A series of knock in the door saved him.

“I’ll open it!” Hinata dashed towards the door like a lightning.

Kageyama’s face was hidden behind stacks of boxes, “Hinata, take this and set them up or something. I’m going to help Eren with more boxes.”

Levi sighed and stood up to help them.

He braced himself for he knew that he would've never seen that much food in his life before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't much, but I want to put this out there and see whether I'll like it enough to continue it.
> 
> I think Tanaka and Hanji would be a good friend. Both of them are very loud and eccentric! Also, every Haikyuu!! characters would probably go "Oh!!!" because Mikasa's name is also famous volleyball brand, haha. And everyone would think that Krista is goddess all over again. Maybe Erwin and Daichi would be good friends too??? Should I put all the Haikyuu!! characters in? Lev is 2 cm taller than Bertholt! Gasp!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading this first chapter! Do let me know what you think.
> 
>  **Note added on May 12th, 2016:** As I wrote on the tag above for the story, this story is abandoned and I have no plan to finish it. I apologise if you wished for any sort of continuation. I truly hope you enjoyed what you've read so far.


End file.
